Ring, Ring
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: He proposes. She says, "Only if you get on one knee." He was in a meeting. She was in the hospital. They were on the phone. Oneshot, SasuSaku


**A/N: On Hiatus with all of my other stories now, cause of all the school work I have. However, I had this written ages ago but never uploaded it. Just editted it quickly today and decided to post it up to compensate for not updating anything else.**

**Ring, Ring**

**By: Xmarksthespot  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Note: Cheesy ending. **

**XxXx**

_Who: Sasuke Uchiha, former Godaime, yours truly, the Rokudaime, Elders, and whoever else who received the invitation._

_What: Natural... er, Artificial Selection. Choosing a wife who is worthy (unfortunate -hehe) enough to be Sasuke Uchiha's wife._

_Where: Hokage's – _my_ – office. It's comfy there._

_When: 2:00PM - Late. (Considering Teme refuses to cooperate)_

_Why: Important clan, only survivor, forced by other clan members, single, and alone. 'Nuff said._

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's fingers tapped impatiently on the table as one cheek rested on the palm of his other hand. His face was in its natural state – a calm, collected man with a frown. His eyes would avert downwards every once in a while, just to see what – _who_ – Naruto and the others were talking about.

"_Damn_, Four isn't that bad... Neither is Eight, as a matter of fact," the blond said out loud. He looked up to face the many others who agreeably nodded. "No wonder only women and married men were allowed to be in this meeting," he muttered quietly, noting his sensei's clear disappointment.

Hatake Kakashi fidgeted with the documents in his hand, giving the aura of a weeping soul that only cursed his too soon marriage with Anko. "I like Number Three," he sighed pathetically.

Clan leaders quickly tossed their pages around to find said number, taking the time afterward to read the client's description. It was followed by "Oh"s and "Ah"s.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Tsunade flipped the portfolio around to show Sasuke the image of a well-mannered girl. "I bet you and her will make fabulous children together," she mused. "The next generation of Uchiha's will exceed everyone's expectations if you choose her."

Charcoal eyes glared dangerously at the woman. "No," he said curtly. He could hear everyone's disappointing groan, the same one he had been hearing repetitively since the beginning of the meeting – it was currently four thirty in the afternoon.

"Teme, can't you take this seriously? It took me so long to convince the others that you should be given the opportunity – the _freedom_ – to choose your own wife?" Naruto whined. "And now you're acting like you don't care!"

"It shouldn't be called 'freedom' if I have to choose from a one inch binder with only _nine_ names in it," the Uchiha pointed out.

Tsunade was next to speak as she dropped the papers to reach for the only alcoholic drink in the room. "Well, only nine girls were crazy enough to agree to marry you, the ex missing-nin of our village, and whose fault is that, really?" She gave a sly face whilst continuing to dig through more information. "Unless... you already had someone else in mind, but she's not on the list. Hmm?" Tsunade's rouge lips curved upwards.

Dark pupils sneered to the side, and a sparkle flashed by quickly.

"Ho-ho, so there is someone," Kakashi chuckled out loud. He extended his one arm to flip a page in his new edition to the _Icha Icha_ series. "Tell us who this lucky lady is?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, shutting his eyelids and letting out a sigh. "It's no one." He could feel Naruto's presence hovering above him, so he carefully opened the dull eyes to see the blond's crouched position _on_ the table; his bright, blue eyes aimed right for the Uchiha's peeved ones.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, listen to me: it's _no one_."

But the blond didn't comprehend the seriousness hinted in his friend's tone of voice. "Teme!" He shouted, pointing a finger at his friend. "You definitely have someone – I just know it. We're _family_. You have to tell us who it is," Naruto whined. "If you don't, you know who will be planning your entire wedding? Sakura. She –"

At the sound of the kunoichi's name, Sasuke had a momentary lapse, catching the attention of many others, except for Naruto; said blond was still rambling.

"– and not only that, but she's friends with Ino. That means that your wedding _and_ your bedrooms will be covered with flowers – everywhere! And what if you're allergic? You'll be sneezing, and–"

"_Naruto_," Tsunade growled. "Even as Hokage, you're still as dense as ever." Her head cocked to the side towards Sasuke. Her coy smile suggested devious plans roaming in her mind. The woman licked her lips before speaking. "Here's my phone. Call her right now."

His head tilted back, suspiciously eyeing the older woman. "Right… _now_?" He repeated slowly. A whip of fresh air entered his lungs as he opened his mouth to find the correct words of backfiring. "I… She's at work."

The people at the table all gave a chuckle.

"I'm her boss, dear Sasuke," the Godaime muttered. "I'm sure it'll be okay." She extended her arm once again to give him the phone. "Let's see if she's willing to become our bride number Ten."

Carefully dialing the only numbers he had memorized, Sasuke gulped, and repositioned himself on his seat – he leaned back towards the chair as if the extra space he created between him, and the table would keep the entertained guests from hearing the conversation.

His worried eyes scanned the room, meeting other eyes.

"Who is it, who is it?" Naruto repeated, only to lean to the side to hear Kakashi's whisper. "_What_? No way, I'm not going to let you violate SAKURA-CHAN – innocent, pure, and angelic – with your, your disgusting, probably-been-groped-by-a-snake, body and mess her up with your sadistic-slash-masochistic-Uchiha ways, and your –"

"Hello?"

The voice startled Sasuke, who's actions led him to raise a finger to press on his lips, hinting at Naruto to stop yelling. Of course, he failed to notice this, and Kakashi had to raise his own hand to cover the Hokage's mouth.

"Hn. It's me." He could feel the strange tingling feeling down his back. Never had he ever felt this nervous, and was somewhat ashamed of himself for the feeling.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Is this important, I'm in the middle of work right now and –"

"Actually… the Godaime is here with me, and she said that you could take a break," Sasuke interrupted. He looked up to see Kakashi giving him a thumb's up – mimicking his rival, Gai's pose – he was mocking him!

"Oh, okay. So what do you need, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, hearing the quickened breaths on the other side. "Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke could feel the temperature rising, and switched the phone to his other ear to cool down the other one. "Uh, no. I just need a favour." He could see the others sighing in frustration over his choice of words.

"Just spit it out!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's body hesitated and he used his hands to wave the blond off, telling him to be quiet.

"Is that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

The Uchiha's body stiffened. "Aa," he muttered, but cleared his throat once again, "Anyway, Sakura, about the _favour,_" (the council, again, shook their heads). He looked up slowly to see the men – both who claim to love him, because he was _family_ – making hand gestures, and whispering _advice_s.

("Lead into it slowly," Kakashi whispered).

("Compliment her first, girls love that! Oh, tell her you'll take her out for ramen!" Naruto suggested).

"Yes?" Sakura stretched the word, waiting the Uchiha to speak up.

Sasuke frowned, looking away from the people across from him, and said, "Okay. I need a wife, and it would save me a lot of trouble if you agreed to marry me."

"_What_?" Her voice squeaked. She could clearly hear the upset murmurs coming from Sasuke's end (how many people were in the room with him, exactly?).

He could hear her clearing her throat several times, as well as shuffling books around on the other end, probably telling herself that she was hearing things. He leaned back against his chair, and decided to explain things more thoroughly. "Sakura," he started slowly. "As the only Uchiha heir left, and my bloodline being, I guess important to this village, the council believes that I should marry someone to... _carry on _said bloodline." He could hear a painful sigh slip out of his lips.

Sakura's mouth clicked a few times. "Oh...Oh-kay? I don't, I don't quite comprehend what you're trying to say, Sasuke-kun.

He let out a silent reply. His eyes scanned the area, and he could hear soft chuckles coming from the older men. Feeling someone insulted, the Uchiha cast a dangerous glower towards their direction, though quickly went back to the phone conversation after.

"Hn, we have this list, here," he explained further, "and, there are girls' names in that list – nine of them to be exact – but the truth is, they are completely uninteresting, stupid, and weak."

Sakura interrupted. "Whoa, wait. There are _only_ nine girls that were willing to marry you? Whatever happened to your fanclub? As the vice-president of the _Sasu-kun_ _Fans Unite_ fanclub, I'm actually very disappointed that the vow to stay loyal to you has been broken by so many girls."

As Sakura continued to ramble on, Sasuke could feel goose bumps form all over his arms – was he making the right decision?

"Sasuke?" Tsunade whispered. "What are you waiting for? Ask her"

The young man let out an exhale, and spoke up, "Sakura, about my request earlier." Sasuke ignored the looks plastered on the others' faces, and concentrated on hearing Sakura's reply.

However, Sakura's voice remained still for a full ten seconds before she spoke up again, "Oh. Right, your _request_. Yeah, I don't think so, Sasuke-kun." She answered blankly, but before Sasuke could choke on his own saliva through disbelief, she explained her answer: "You see, I'm a girl who grew up with fairytales, pink, princessy dresses, and dreams of Prince Charming. And as that sort of girl, I expect more courtesy out of my suitors, so that kind of means a romantic dinner, an evening walk, _multiple dates_ before the proposal, and a proper proposal at that too."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Aa," he answered, as if he understood what she meant. "Can't I do that after you say yes?" He asked impatiently, staring at that clock that sat just above Kakashi's head. It was already half past five. "The council needs an answer now." He heard a sigh.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice asked softly, as she was in deep consideration. "Does the phone you're using now have the speaker function?"

Confused, he lifted the device from his ear, noticing the button. "Aa," he answered. "Why?"

"Click on it," she commanded.

He frowned. "What does this have to do with –"

"I just want to talk to Tsunade and Naruto, that's all. Kakashi-sensei's there too, right?"

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke answered, "Aa. One moment." Setting the phone onto the table, he hit the button, which enabled the speaker phone. "There."

Sakura's voice quickly chirped up. "Hi, guys!"

The audience at the desk smiled in amusement, and some of them greeted her back.

"So, Sakura-chan! What did you say?" Naruto asked loudly, anticipating a gleeful squeal on the other line.

Sakura casually replied: "Oh, yeah, I said no." This caused Sasuke to scowl.

"What? Why?"

The medic could be heard yawning on the other end. "Well, he never proposed properly."

Sasuke interrupted. "I told you, if you just say yes already, I'll do that tonight."

Sakura laughed. "No, no, Sasuke-kun. I'm giving you a chance _right now_." Her voice lowered dangerously and a small giggle could be heard in the background. "If you want to marry me, Sasuke-kun, then you have to do it properly right now." She paused. "Now repeat after me: Sakura, your eyes, oh how they sparkle with such brilliance."

Sasuke glared at the phone speechless. He looked up to hear chuckling coming from everyone in the room – he didn't see what was so funny. "Sakura what are you – "

"I'm not doing anything, Sasuke-kun. You're the one proposing. And you want a _yes_, don't you?"

Again, Sasuke had reconsidered the idea of asking Sakura.

"I guess I'm not the girl you were looking for." Sakura exaggerated a disappointed sigh.

"Hn, fine. Sakura, your eyes sparkle with brilliance." The Uchiha spat out in a monotone manner.

The girl giggled over the phone again, as did Naruto and a few others. "Your soft, alluring voice captivates my soul every morning when you greet me." She paused to allow Sasuke to repeat her words.

Reddened from embarrassment, Sasuke's attention focused only on the phone so that he couldn't see how entertained everyone else was. "Your voice," he paused and struggled with his words.

"Captivates," Naruto whispered, winking at Sasuke. "No prob, man, happy to help!"

"_Captivates_," Sasuke said through clenched teeth, "my soul every morning when you tell me 'good morning'."

Sakura continued, and even her wide grin could be heard. "You are the most generous person in the world. I would give anything just to be with you!"

Sasuke's eyes aimed for the door, which was his only escape, as if it would make time go quicker. "You are the most generous person in the world, Sakura. I've basically given up my dignity just to be with you."

The rosette felt content. "Yay, Sasuke-kun. Now get on one knee."

"_What_?" He almost screamed directly at the phone. His eyes fell to the corners and he could also see everyone else's shock.

"Knee, Sasuke. Get on one knee. I told you I wanted a proper proposal."

"You're not even in the room. Who am I supposed to face?"

Sakura uttered a sigh. "Why, me, silly. Just propose to the phone. Hey, Naruto, is he on one knee yet?"

Naruto got up from his seat, excited to see this. "Not yet, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi took out his own phone, clicking onto the video application.

"Kneel down, kneel down, kneel down!" Naruto quietly chanted, which led to others following along.

The stoic man growled, steadily pushing himself from his seat so that he was standing. His knees tried to lower themselves, but Sasuke was too embarrassed to let himself do so. His legs began trembling a bit as he brought himself down onto the floor. As for his frown, it was growing deeper than ever, and he could even hear his own teeth clench. He faced the phone in the most rigid position, so that he would try to contain his pride, honor, and prevent every ounce of humiliation from being expressed on his sweating face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! He's on one knee!" Naruto exclaimed, though he quickly lowered back onto his seat when he felt Sasuke's anger weigh heavier on him.

"Yipee!" Sakura shouted through the phone, which amplified her loudness. "Okay, let's hear that proposal."

Sasuke glared back up onto the phone, and sighed. "Sakura, will you marry me?" He said unemotionally.

Sakura gasped on the other side of the phone. "Aw, Sasuke, that's so sweet of you. Except you just want to use me as a baby machine, so _no_," she muttered sarcastically.

The Uchiha muttered curses through frustration before he grabbed the phone in his hands and said, "You want a proposal? Fine. Sakura, you are possibly _the_ most annoying girl I've ever met. No one's whining or talking or stupid plots can ever be compared to yours.

"You babble incoherently and to be honest, what you say sometimes scare me." He paused to take in a deep breath, and this time, his eyes didn't bother leering to the side to watch other people's expressions.

"The truth is, for the past few hours I've been here, all I could think of while I went through the bride candidates was you. I don't want to marry you cause the council wants me to have children. I want to marry you because I like it when you're being annoying...

"Plus, your hair is so pink, it sometimes makes me smile when you blush and your face matches with your hair. And despite being at the ramen stand every night with the idiot, you don't smell like ramen. I like how you randomly laugh out loud, and even through you have a temper, you are still very sincere. And even when we're on missions, and I try to move you away, your arms seem to always wrap around my neck at night when we're sleeping, and I hate how you make me give up so easily."

He stopped talking, feeling the blood run to his head, and his palms growing sweaty. He could hear a pin drop within this silence, so he took this opportunity to continue.

"Sakura, be my Bride Number 10."

Sakura clicked her tongue, and Sasuke wasn't sure if she was taking this time to decide on an answer or if she was stunned by his speech.

He turned towards the council, who stared attentively at the phone that laid in his hands.

Naruto gave a loud gulp, leaning in from his chair so that he could hear the clear answer.

Kakashi, on the other hand, still had the entire scene video recorded. He held out one hand to keep the other from trembling.

Sasuke's position remained on the floor. His knees began to grow numb from the wooden floors, but he didn't move himself from the spot. His chest began to hurt from the anticipation

"I..." Sakura began softly. "Yes," she repeated the word, which emphasized her sureness. "Yes, I'll be your Tenth Bride, Sasuke-kun." She laughed, and the sound of it was enough to calm down the entire room.

Sasuke gave a smirk. "Good, cause I would've fired you as the vice-president of my fanclub."

Sakura giggled. "Right, well, I'll be expecting a ring by the time I get off work." But then she added, "And there better not be an Eleventh Bride, Uchiha."

"Aa, of course."

xxxx

xxxx

FIN.

* * *

A/N: Who's the actual president of Sasuke's fan club? I dunno. Some girl who wasn't awesome enough to be proposed to. How did Kakashi get an ap. for his phone? I don't know either. I just thought I'd put that in. :D


End file.
